dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Ken
Mario VS Ken is a What-if? DBX, featuring Mario from the Super Mario Bros. ''franchise and Ken Masters from the ''Street Fighter ''franchise in a battle of pyrokinetic warriors! Poll '''RESULTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN.' Mario VS Ken | DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX FightsCategory:Fire DuelCategory:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXsCategory:Male Vs MaleCategory:Boys Only Themed DBX FightsCategory:FistfightCategory:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX FightsCategory:Video Game Only Themed DBX FightsCategory:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights The crowd cheers, and Ringmaster appears, holding his microphone: Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's no rules, no research, ONLY bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you the '''EXHIBITION!!' ''Ringmaster: In today's battle, we have two pyrokinetic warriors known for their fame, in and outside of their universes! In this corner, we have the lovable plumber! The one, the only, '''Mario'!!'' Ringmaster: ...and in this corner we have the dashing fighting family man, the rich boy, '''Ken Masters'!!'' Ringmaster: Let's size up the competition! Mario is super strong and capable of destroying bricks with his own fists! Wonder what happens if he gives people a fist bump, though. But Ken can hold his own with the Hadoken, the Shoryuken, and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Though his version's way different than Ryu's since it's colored orange instead of blue! Mario can also fire fireballs right out of his hand, even without a fire flower! Ringmaster: But let's talk about what these boys can do! Mario's capable of defeating Bowser, who can survive collapsing buildings on him, and Ken was capable of taking down Bison, who can, well, destroy buildings! Ringmaster: Enough talk! Let's see which one of these red crusaders will have the ability to win...'THE EXHIBITION!!'' DBX! We see Ken flexing and showing off his moves to some girls, who start blushing and giggling. The fire fist smiles confidently, and keeps showing them his moves. ''Ken: Man, it's great to be me! No one in the world is as good as me!'' A warp pipe then appears in front of Ken, and a red figure pops out: ''Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! Wahoo!'' The girls Ken was showing off to see the little red plumber and begin ooh-ing at him, with Mario appreciating the attention of the ladies, unintentionally upsetting Ken. ''Ken: Hey! You think you can just take my spotlight like that, little man?!'' Mario then attempts to try to calm Ken down, taking off his hat, shaking his head and waving his hand. ''Girl 1: Ooh, what a mustache!'' ''Girl 2: It's so manly!'' The street-fighting family man, hearing this, goes into a rage, attacking the red plumber by punching him in the face so hard that we was sent back. Mario gets up, dizzy and says: ''Mario: Oh-ho, mama mia...'' Ken then tries to punch Mario, but Mario immediately dodges and punches Ken. Ken moves back from the impact of the punch, and kicks Mario in the stomach. The red plumber then hugs his stomach in pain, as the street fighter prepares to attack. ''Ken: Let's see what you think of this! Hadoken!'' Mario notices this, and quickly jumps, and starts to throw a flurry of fireballs at Ken. The girls ooh at the fire attack. ''Mario: Oh yeah! Hiyaaa!'' Ken then tries dodging them, but to no avail. Ken grunts in pain, as Mario uses his super-jump punch on him. Coins fly out as the jump punch gets higher. ''Ken: Wait, how did coins come out of my fac-'' Before Ken could finish his sentence, Mario grabs him by the collar and headbutts him. Ken is able to grab the mascot of Nintendo, however, and throws him on the ground. Ken starts to repeatedly kick Mario, who tries to get up. ''Ken: Don't even bother, it's over! SHINKU.....'' Mario realizes the hadoken getting larger and larger, so he grabs his smash ball and breaks it, preparing the Mario Finale. ''Ken:....HADOKEN!!'' Ken releases the Hadoken, while Mario releases the Mario Finale, while yelling his most iconic catchphrase: ''Mario: Let's-a-go!!'' The two attacks connect, both struggling to overpower each other. Mario and Ken start sweating at the heat of the attacks, while the girls start admiring the beauty of both attacks. The struggle continues, with Ken saying: ''Ken: Hey shorty! This is over, might as well give it up!'' Mario then closes his eyes, and opens them again, with them being orange instead of blue, and pushes his Mario Finale harder, inevitably overpowering the hadoken. Before the attack hits him, Ken lets out one final remark: ''Ken: Least blonde is a better hair color....'' The Mario Finale engulfs Ken, disintegrating him, leaving nothing but ashes. Mario then sits down after the battle, with the girls whistling at Mario and winking at him. Mario then sits in the chair between them and puts on some sunglasses, holding up his iconic peace hand sign. Mario VS Ken Outcome.png Ringmaster: Wow, what a fight!! Make sure you stay tuned for more of RatedM's DBX battles! Next time, we got a battle of greedy biking anti-heroes, Wario VS Lobo!! Mario VS Ken: Alternate Ending! | DBX! The crowd cheers, and Ringmaster appears, holding his microphone: ''Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's no rules, no research, ONLY bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you the '''EXHIBITION!!'' Ringmaster: In today's battle, we have to pyrokinetic warriors known for their fame, in and outside of their universes! In this corner, we have the lovable plumber! The one, the only, '''Mario'!!'' Ringmaster: ...and in this corner we have the dashing fighting family man, the rich boy, '''Ken Masters'!!'' Ringmaster: Let's size up the competition! Mario is super strong and capable of destroying bricks with his own fists! Wonder what happens if he gives people a fist bump, though. But Ken can hold his own with the Hadoken, the Shoryuken, and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Though his version's way different than Ryu's since it's colored orange instead of blue! Mario can also fire fireballs right out of his hand, even without a fire flower! Ringmaster: But let's talk about what these boys can do! Mario's capable of defeating Bowser, who can survive collapsing buildings on him, and Ken was capable of taking down Bison, who can, well, destroy buildings! Ringmaster: Enough talk! Let's see which one of these red crusaders will have the ability to win...'THE EXHIBITION!!'' DBX! We see Ken flexing and showing off his moves to some girls, who start blushing and giggling. The fire fist smiles confidently, and keeps showing them his moves. ''Ken: Man, it's great to be me! No one in the world is as good as me!'' A warp pipe then appears in front of Ken, and a red figure pops out: ''Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! Wahoo!'' The girls Ken was showing off to see the little red plumber and begin ooh-ing at him, with Mario appreciating the attention of the ladies, unintentionally upsetting Ken. ''Ken: Hey! You think you can just take my spotlight like that, little man?!'' Mario then attempts to try to calm Ken down, taking off his hat, shaking his head and waving his hand. ''Girl 1: Ooh, what a mustache!'' ''Girl 2: It's so manly!'' The street-fighting family man, hearing this, goes into a rage, attacking the red plumber by punching him in the face so hard that we was sent back. Mario gets up, dizzy and says: ''Mario: Oh-ho, mama mia...'' Ken then tries to punch Mario, but Mario immediately dodges and punches Ken. Ken moves back from the impact of the punch, and kicks Mario in the stomach. The red plumber then hugs his stomach in pain, as the street fighter prepares to attack. ''Ken: Let's see what you think of this! Hadoken!'' Mario notices this, and quickly jumps, and starts to throw a flurry of fireballs at Ken. The girls ooh at the fire attack. ''Mario: Oh yeah! Hiyaaa!'' Ken then tries dodging them, but to no avail. Ken grunts in pain, as Mario uses his super-jump punch on him. Coins fly out as the jump punch gets higher. ''Ken: Wait, how did coins come out of my fac-'' Before Ken could finish his sentence, Mario grabs him by the collar and headbutts him. Ken is able to grab the mascot of Nintendo, however, and throws him on the ground. Ken starts to repeatedly kick Mario, who tries to get up. ''Ken: Don't even bother, it's over! SHINKU.....'' Mario realizes the hadoken getting larger and larger, so he grabs his smash ball and breaks it, preparing the Mario Finale. ''Ken:....HADOKEN!!'' Ken releases the Hadoken, while Mario releases the Mario Finale, while yelling his most iconic catchphrase: ''Mario: Let's-a-go!!'' The two attacks connect, both struggling to overpower each other. Mario and Ken start sweating at the heat of the attacks, while the girls start admiring the beauty of both attacks. The struggle continues, but Ken continues, walking towards Mario, with the hadoken still going. ''Mario: Waaaah!!''' Ken then yells and fires a giant hadoken, overpowering Mario's attack and disintegrates him. All that remained was his charred hat, which Ken decides to take and put up as a trophy. ''Ringmaster: Wow, what a fight!! Make sure you stay tuned for more of RatedM's DBX battles! Next time, we got a battle of greedy biking anti-heroes, Wario VS Lobo!! Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Super Mario Themed Dbx Fights